Family, Friends and First Crushes
by FroofyB
Summary: Short story of how I envision Allura and Larmina coming together as Aunt and Niece.  Also the coming of age of Larmina with her first crush on a member of the VF.


I do not own Voltron or it's characters. I only own the names/characters I have created for this story. I do this for fun only. Please enjoy C & C are most welcomed!

**FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FIRST CRUSHES**

**The Past: Part I**

"Meenos I expect you to be on your best behavior when King Alfor and Princess Allura arrive, do you hear me young man?"

"Yes mother, I will as long as I don't have to play stupid girl games with _her._ I'm an adult now, I can't be stuck babysitting a little kid."

Lady Millicent hears the approaching coach and looks sternly at her son. He in turn looks down knowing that he will do as his mother wishes no matter what. They descend the stairs, reaching the bottom just as their servant opens the door bowing gracefully to the King and his young daughter. The Queen had died two years ago and both King and Princess were at times still having difficulties with her passing. Lady Millicent's husband had been killed in one of Zarkon's attacks and she knew what they were going through as well. Lord Byron had been one of King Alfor's best friends since childhood and now that he was gone along with his queen, Lady Millicent and he had become great friends, calling upon the other when needing a shoulder or the other's strength and support. As time passed, even Meenos became a big brother of sorts to Princess Allura.

Several years later, as they settled into happiness as an extended family, Voltron was lost, Arus was destroyed and both Lady Millicent and King Alfor were killed. Meenos was an officer in Queen Orla's Royal Guard and was thereby commanded to stay to protect her at all costs. He worried about the princess knowing that she was alone now but could do nothing.

**The Past: Part II**

"Arus has been saved! Voltron has been recovered! Long live Princess Allura! Long live the Voltron Force!" Shouts of joy could be heard throughout every village, town and community as Zarkon's forces were constantly pushed back by the mighty robot again and again. Life began anew for all Aursians. Meenos decided that it was time to check on his little "sister" in person. He requested to accompany Queen Orla on her next visit to the Castle of Lions and she agreed.

Orla did not like to travel by ship but after her trip last month, when Hagar captured her, she didn't want to chance that happening again. Meenos sat in the cockpit with the pilot, a pretty woman about his own age named Laney. There was an immediate attraction and soon after the trip they fell in love, then married.

They were very happy together and then two became three as they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl they name Larmina. Over time, Laney became a good friend to Allura and they visited each other often. Allura loved baby Larmina very much. The couple decided to not only make the princess, Larmina's God-mother, but also, her guardian should something ever happen to them since neither had any living relatives and Allura was the closest they had to any family. Several years passed by with only the troubles of Doom to hamper their happiness. However, eventually even that little bit of joy did not last as sorrow and tragedy once again befell the small family.

**The Present: Part I**

"My mom passed away from cancer when I was eight. She fought long and hard to the very end. My dad's…well…it's complicated, let's just leave it at that, OK?" Larmina exhaled deeply and looked down to the ground. Vince put his arm around her shoulders giving them a quick but firm squeeze.

"OK. But you're NOT alone. I know what it feels like too. My father died last year. Mom's done her best but it's hard." "Thanks for understanding Vince, you're a good friend."

"Hey! There you two are, now let's get into class before 'Professor' Coran turns us in to Lance for being tardy…AGAIN!" The three cadets laugh and race through the corridors to class, almost knocking over Pidge as they round a bend. Keith reaches out and grabs Larmina to keep her from plowing him over as well. "Whoa there, you guys better slow it down!" He smiles and winks at her, then rejoins Pidge in their conversation as they continue down the corridor.

"LARMINA…LETS GO!" Daniel's voice brings her out of her revere. "Coming guys." As she walks more carefully towards their class room, Larmina smiles and whispers to herself "_HE smiled at ME! HE WINKED AT ME! Oh he is SOO perfect!"_ After that she couldn't stop daydreaming about the dashing pilot of Black Lion. Luckily today's lesson was on Arusian politics, which Larmina knew inside and out. She quickly answered each question without much hesitation so Coran missed her inattentiveness. Yet her classmates knew she had her mind on something else. Vince and Daniel just shook their heads, shrugged and muttered "Girls!"

Larmina began to look for any opportunity to spend time around Keith. Each time she'd stare at him but quickly look away when he'd turn towards her, or anyone else was around. No one ever caught her; she was just too smooth and cool about it. Her fighting skills were improving daily and that brought on a new reason to fawn over Keith as he praised her accomplishments during practice. However, her skills in the sims were NOT improving but since that was Lance's area of expertise, she didn't care. Larmina only wanted to please one person - Keith!

**The Present: Part II**

Larmina wrote daily in her private journal. It was something that Allura suggested she do when Laney took ill as a way to work out her fears, frustrations and to just let it out. It made things easier for her and an outlet for her anger as well when she couldn't work it out in the gym or practice arena. 'Aunt Allura keeps one and it works for her. Or at least that's what she tells me.' Today's entry is a happy one instead of the usual: _I know I'm still just a kid, but one day, one day soon, I'll be old enough to be his! Oh my Keith, he is just so wonderful and so handsome. Please…please…someday let him fall for me. _ Larmina smiles as she closes the entry and enters her password, locking it from prying eyes, then leaves her room for dinner.

'Great, I'm the last one here!' "Larmina, where have you been? Poor Hunk's about to fade away to nothingness while waiting for you!"

"Shut up Lance! Yeah I'm hungry but…"

Larmina interrupts him saying, "Sorry, I was studying and lost track of time, won't happen again." Larmina quietly pulls out her chair next to Coran's and looks up to find Keith smile as he leans over to speak to Allura. '_He has such a wonderful smile, wish he'd do it more often, especially at me.'_ The rest of dinner is rather quiet for this bunch but it's a nice change. After dessert, Coran bids them all good night as he retires to his rooms. The guys all head to the rec room to shoot some pool, while Larmina follows her aunt to the library for some quiet time together.

Allura sits in an arm chair by the fireplace while Larmina sits on the floor with her back against the sofa facing her aunt's chair. "Aunt Allura, you certainly have been happier since the team has all returned. The only time I used to see you really smile was when those letters from that Dark Angel would arrive. Which by the way, you have yet to tell me who he is…"

"You're right sweetheart, I am happy. My family is together again and I have two new dear friends to welcome into the fold, so to speak."

"Uggh, you don't mean Daniel and Vince, do you? I mean why did Lance have to choose two boys to join us?"

"Well, they weren't his choice; that was made by someone else. But I thought that you were getting along with them now, has something changed or happened?"

"No…well Vince is OK, but Daniel is so full of himself. He can get on my nerves. Aunt Allura? Can I ask you a personal question?" "Of course you can." "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Allura inhales deeply and a wide smile crosses her face as she remembers. "Well, my first kiss was when I was 16. But my first REAL KISS happened only a few years ago."

Larmina's eyes light up as she leans over with great expression to ask "Who was it? Was it your mysterious Dark Angel? Are you in love with him? "

Allura giggles "OK! OK slow down with the questions. Let's just say that, I'm not going to tell you his name, at least not yet anyway; Yes I'm in love with him; and before you ask, Yes he's in love with me too. Larmina, why are you asking me this? Do you have someone…?"

"NO! Of course not! I'm just…curious…that's all. Since you've been so happy I was just curious as to the reason. Well, I'm REALLY tired, so I'll be heading to bed. Good night." Larmina replies nervously then gets up, kisses her aunt on the cheek and races out of the library. Allura suddenly realizes that Larmina has her first crush on a boy. Smiling over this new development, Allura picks up her book and heads to the rec room thinking that it's time to shame the guys and take away some of Lance's money.

**THE PRESENT: PART III**

The next morning after lion practice, the team meets with Coran to discuss the impending danger that they all feel coming. "Something the likes we've never faced before will soon be upon us. In the past we've only faced one enemy. Now we're facing two and without the support of the Alliance, I don't know how we'll fair against this new threat."

"Coran, we know and fully understand that. We're going to do all we can to defend Arus and any other planet that is with us. We MUST remain diligent. Lance and I agree that the cadets need to be trained quickly but without burning them out, after all they are still kids. So today, Hunk is going to finish up all upgrades and maintenance to the lions. Pidge and Lance – you've got schooling today. Keith – you've got first watch in the Control room…"

"Hey wait just a minute now Princess Boss– what about YOU?"

"I'll be in the storage rooms going over our supplies. I need to be sure there is enough to carry us and my people through any attack. Satisfied Mr. Smarty-pants?"

"Guess she told you Lance!" They all snicker at Lance's flushed expression.

A few hours later, Allura is in the second storage room counting canned goods when someone sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and whispers "BOO!" She gasps, throws the datapad in the air, and as she spins around – elbows Keith in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Oh my god – Keith – I'm sor OWWW" Allura cries out as the datapad falls back down hitting her on the head.

Catching his breath, Keith laughs loudly and says "Serves you right for elbowing me. "

"Serves me…? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARED ME! OUCH! My head." Allura hesitantly reaches up to rub her head only to have Keith gently grasp her hand away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Let me take a look. Well you're going to have a heck of a bump and probably a headache, but other than that, it looks OK."

The princess smiles shyly then returns to her work. "I thought you were overseeing the control room?"

"I was till Coran came in early and said he'd take it, and that I should come down here to help you since 'I'm just an OLD man, you've still got YOUTH on your side.'" They both try to stifle smiles at Keith's impromptu impression but are unable to stop themselves from breaking into a bout of laughter.

"Stop it, what if he hears you? But…I must admit that you do his voice so well, it always makes me laugh. Here, why don't you count and I'll mark them down, OK?"

"OK you're the BOSS, Princess!" Keith's smile becomes roguish with intent; his blue eyes darken when he looks deeply into Allura's luminous green eyes. He slowly leans over, takes the datapad out of her hands placing it on the pile next to them and wraps his arms back around her waist. "Let's see…one beautiful princess; that I've been dying to get alone with since I got back. Two soft lips; I've been hungry to kiss…"

Keith draws her into his warm embrace, the princess slides her hands up his strong chest and threads her fingers through his raven locks. "I've missed this…" Allura's breathless response is cut short as they press their lips together no longer being able to fight it. After a moment they separate to catch their breath for a second only to tighten their embrace and kiss again, this time deeper and more passionately than before. Their feelings for each other flood to the surface, refusing to be brushed aside and ignored any longer.

Back in Control, Larmina exits the class room, looks around only to find Coran watching the monitors. "Where's Keith, I thought he'd be here?" "No I sent him down to assist Princess with her duties." "Oh OK. Maybe they could use another set of hands." She turns and heads for the storage rooms. Just as the rest exit the class room.

"Hey Coran aren't you a little early?" "Yes but I sent Keith down to assist Princess. Now Larmina has gone to help as well."

"That's great, come on Lance we could help out too." "Right behind ya Pidge. But first, Daniel why don't you and Vince go help Hunk? It's a great opportunity for you guys to get hands on training." Vince and Daniel are thrilled to have any chance at the lions. The guys exit and head off in different directions through the castle corridors.

**THE PRESENT: PART IV**

Larmina hears Keith's and the Princess' voices and laughter coming from storage room 2. She anxiously approaches the large room looking forward to seeing Keith and spending some quality time with her aunt. Larmina suddenly realizes that it's gotten very quiet in there. Thinking that they were just getting back to counting the supplies, she is shocked by what she sees upon opening the door…

A loud gasp and sob cause Allura and Keith to suddenly break apart just in time to see Larmina turn and run from the room. "Larmina?" The princess calls out but she's gone. As the shocked and distraught teen races away, she passes by Pidge and Lance. They call out to her but she just shouts "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lance looks at Pidge in confusion and they continue on to the storage room.

"What's with Larmina?" Lance asks as they walk through the open door. They find Keith and Allura with sorrowful faces and Keith's arm around Allura's waist holding her close to him.

"She saw Keith and me together. Last night she was asking me all sorts of questions and I thought she had developed a crush on Daniel, maybe even Vince. But…I think I was wrong." Allura sadly shakes her head in her hands.

"She's crushing on Keith, isn't she?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Come on Allura, we should go talk to her."

"No, you two just stay here. I'll talk to her; I know what she's going through." Lance gives his friend a lopsided smile and pats his shoulder. He recalls that only a few short years ago, Pidge was the one with the crush on the princess and he was the one helping his young friend sort through it all.

Pidge finds Larmina working out in the gym. Her face is tear stained and her eyes are red and puffy. "We need to have a little chat Larmina."

"Why? I'm fine. Besides, what makes you think you know anything?"

"I know how you're feeling right now. I've been there, only a few years ago."

Larmina sharply bites out "You thought someone had feelings for you too? You thought that you were in love with them? You had your hopes and dreams of being with that person crushed as you saw them in the arms and kissing someone else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. AND it's the same two people involved as with you…Keith and Allura." Larmina's eyes grow wide and she stops working out to listen to what Pidge has to say.

"What happened?"

"Well it goes back to when we first arrived on Arus, I thought that Princess Allura was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She was always kind and sweet towards me. She didn't make fun of me for being smart. I was the first on the team for her to kiss on the cheek for a job well done. I took that as a sure sign that she loved me. What I didn't realize was that Keith and her had fallen in love at first sight. They are soul mates. Of course the first time I saw them together, I felt like a rock had crashed down on me. Lance took me aside, and explained that what I was feeling, was a crush and even though it hurt like hell, I'd soon recover. But what they had was real and true. He told me that it's not often that soul mates find each other and to try and be happy for them. They deserved it with everything they've both been through. Do you know how many times Keith's been on his deathbed from saving or rescuing your aunt because he loves her so much?"

"No, how many? Aunt Allura's never really talked about anything but the great times and things that you guys have done."

"Well that's because she doesn't like to dwell on the bad stuff. But as far as I can recall, he's laid his life on the line around a dozen times. Several of those he carries as reminders for life."

"What do you mean by that?" Pidge goes on to tell Larmina about the scar across Keith's chest from Lotor and all the rest. He also tells of the times that Allura's risked her life for Keith. "OK, I do understand it, yeah it hurts but I guess you're right. I'll live. But am I the only one who didn't know? Why have they kept it hidden from me?"

"Well no you're not the only one. The only people who know about their relationship are Lance, Hunk, Coran, a few guards and maids and me. As for why they want to keep it a secret, well it's partially because of Lotor's obsession with the princess and his hatred of Keith. For the planet, it's because of their positions. However, for you, they have their reason and it should be explained to you by them. But if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you. Larmina, this won't be your last crush, but one day you will find that special someone and you'll love them forever."

"What about you? Have you found anyone yet?"

"Not yet but I'm not giving up so neither should you. Got it?"

"Got it. You know when I think about it, she IS special isn't she? I mean who else would open their home to a child when they were still yet a teenager themselves struggling to fight a war, AND with a whole planet to lead?"

"Yeah…makes you wonder."

Larmina looks up at Pidge and smiles warmly to him. ""Thanks Pidge." "You're welcome. I'm here anytime, kid. Heh, never thought I would be the one saying 'kid' to someone else around here." They are both laughing together as they leave the gym. Little did they realize that today they became kindred spirits.

The End…?


End file.
